La primera vez
by Mavalu
Summary: Fanfic de Los Protegidos


**La primera vez**

By Mavalu

One-shot de la serie "Los protegidos"

* * *

Sandra le intuyó, siempre lo hacía. Aunque fuera invisible. Ella sabía cuándo andaba cerca. Y en aquellos momentos estaba segura de que estaba al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Así que se levantó y abrió. Miró y, tal y como se imaginaba, no vio a nadie. Aun así se apartó unos instantes de la puerta y acto seguido la cerró de nuevo. Se sentó en su cama y respiró hondo.

- ¿Piensas hablar? ¿O te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí como un pasmarote?

Culebra apareció ante sus ojos. Resollaba por el cansancio y tenía mal aspecto. Mal aspecto y el labio partido.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - saltó de la cama como un resorte y se abalanzó hacia él.

- Nada Chispitas, estoy bien. - y procuró detenerla agarrándola por los hombros.

- Pues menos mal – se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada y le observó el rostro. También tenía un pómulo inflamado - Te has peleado – afirmó - ¿con quién?

Él resopló. Se sentía vulnerable y no le gustaba.

En vista de que no iba a obtener respuesta, salió de la habitación en busca del botiquín. Cuando volvió a entrar no le vio y cerró la puerta con rabia.

- Culebra, están todos durmiendo, no te va a ver nadie. Hazte visible, ya estas demasiado cansado como para empeorar las cosas.

Y se materializó de nuevo ante ella. Respiraba con dificultad y se tuvo que sentar.

- Voy a curarte el labio, ¿vale?, procura estarte quieto.

Sandrá mojó en agua oxigenada un poco de algodón y con sumo cuidado limpió la sangre seca que salia de la boca de Culebra. Una vez limpio se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, totalmente embelesada. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que sus alientos se mezclaban y casi respiraban al unísono. Culebra tragó saliva y ese leve movimiento rompió el encanto del momento, provocando que ella se incorporara y buscara torpemente el tubo de pomada para golpes. Puso un poco en el dedo y la extendió bajo su ojo derecho.

- ¡Au! - se quejó Culebra dando un respingo

- ¡Jolín, no seas crío!, seguro quien te ha pegado te ha hecho más daño – afirmó mosqueada.

- Ese tío tiene peor aspecto que yo, te lo aseguro – dijo con arrogancia

- Eres un garrulo, Culebra - se desplomó en la cama, decepcionada - ¿por qué haces esas cosas? ¿te crees muy machito? Ya no eres un matón de la calle y no necesitas demostrarlo a cada momento.

- ¿Y tú que sabes lo que yo necesito Chispitas? - la retó levantándose y cerniendo su altura sobre ella.

Sandra tuvo que levantar la cara para mirarle a los ojos pero no se sintió intimidada, hacia tiempo que había solucionado ese problema. Ahora luchaba contra otro mucho más importante: sus sentimientos contradictorios hacia él. Se puso de pie y alzó la barbilla con mirada insolente.

- Tocarme – se puso de puntillas y susurró en su oido – quieres tocarme.

Él dio un respingo hacia atrás pero se recuperó rápidamente y levantó la mano hacia la cara de Sandra. Sin embargo logró controlarse y detuvo su mano a escasos centímetros de la mejilla. La imagen de sus manos quemadas y el dolor sufrido por ello le frenaron. Frunció el ceño y cerró la mano en un puño que luego dejó caer a lo largo del cuerpo. Tenía los nudillos blancos por la frustración y la mandíbula tan tensa que le dolía. Respiró hondo y dio un paso atrás.

- No tienes ni idea, no sabes nada de mi pero te mola ir diciendo por ahí que me conoces mejor que nadie - la señaló con un dedo acusador. Intentaba provocarla para alejarla de él.

- Estás muy equivocado, yo no creo que te conozca. Se que te conozco. Y eres tan imbécil que no eres capaz de ver que lo único que hago es intentar controlar mi poder para poder tocarte - dijo furiosa mientras se le saltaban las lagrimas.

Él se sintió incómodo y dio un paso hacia ella.

- No llores Chispitas, no sea que te electrocutes – bromeó intentando aligerar el momento.

- No tiene gracia. Lárgate Culebra. Mañana hay colegio.

Él titubeó antes de dirigirse a la puerta. Le dirigió una mirada torturada antes de salir de la habitación y cerró con cuidado.

* * *

Sandra se giró sobre si misma en la cama, notó algo diferente pero no le molestó, se acomodó y continuó durmiendo.

Culebra no podía creerse la suerte que tenía, ella estaba durmiendo sobre él. La estaba tocando y se sentía el tío más afortunado del mundo. A medianoche se había deslizado en su cama como solía hacer muy a menudo desde que había aparecido Ángel pero no esperaba que ella hubiera acabado girándose sobre si misma y descansando sobre su pecho. Se sintió tan relajado y feliz que se durmió de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó con la primera luz del día. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza descansaba sobre el hombro de Culebra. Le faltó una décima de segundo para producir un cortocircuito pero con mucho esfuerzo logró controlarse. Respiró hondo y se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarlo. Le observó dormir y sonrió, cuando estaba relajado tenía un aspecto más accesible y totalmente adorable. El ojo derecho empezaba a amoratarse y el labio estaba ligeramente hinchado pero aun así, seguía estando muy guapo. Le acarició el pómulo inflamado y sin pensarlo depositó un beso ahí, como si al hacerlo se le fuera a curar antes. Él se removió entre sueños y ella sonrió complacida. Era la primera vez que conseguía tocarle sin quemarlo y se sentía feliz. Le besó de nuevo pero en esta ocasión en la frente y esperó. En vista de que no se despertaba, depositó un reguero de besos por toda la cara hasta detenerse en el labio herido. Se quedó mirándolo detenidamente y se animó a continuar con la caricia, de todos modos parecía profundamente dormido. Acarició su labio con los suyos y un escalofrío de placer recorrió su espalda. Capturó ligeramente el labio superior con su boca y jugueteó con él, luego el inferior con cuidado de no hacerle daño y finalmente acarició su mejilla con ternura y se incorporó un poco para observar su rostro. Parecía sonreír, como si lo que estuviera soñando le gustara. Frotó su nariz contra la de él y se se empañaron los ojos de felicidad. Se los frotó intentando controlarse y con todo el dolor de su corazón se levantó para ir al baño a ducharse.

Cuando ella salió de la habitación Culebra abrió los ojos. Se sentía confuso. Él había buscado su compañía como solía hacer últimamente pero jamás hubiera imaginado que ella sería capaz de controlar su poder y mucho menos que le besaría. Llevaba despierto el mismo tiempo que ella pero no quería asustarla y que se le descontrolara el poder así que se hizo el dormido. Y disfrutó como nunca de su tacto, su cariño, su cercanía, su calor y sus caricias.

Estaba tan loco por ella que si aquella era la única manera de poder tocarla, se conformaría.

Al menos de momento.

FIN


End file.
